plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Williukea
Wow! I think I see you around in most of the wiki I work in... Nice to meet you (again and again) :)! RoseXinh (talk) 14:43, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Haha, you're right... You're really into animes, right :)? RoseXinh (talk) 00:01, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry my late reply... Was kind of busy ^^! The same to me :P! Except that most of animes I watch is mahou shoujo :3... I've never watched about Aikatsu, but I've seen the arts and such things about it... what is that show about? And oh, talking about Sailor Moon Crystal, do you know any Japanese IP? People told me that is necessary to watch it streamed live in NicoNico because that site said the show is "not available" for my location... and Crunchyroll doesn't work with Asia so I won't try :)! Thank you for your time then :3! RoseXinh (talk) 14:48, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Ah, IC :P! Thank you for telling me :P! Aikatsu seems to be a very interesting anime :)! I'll try finding the website to watch it :P! Yeah! I really enjoy the transformations in mahou shoujo :P, and leading to the fact that most of the mahou shoujo animes have good story plot :P!... I didn't know why people think Fresh! and GoGo! seasons of Pretty Cure are the worst one =.=? They're good to me... not exactly blame Happiness Charge, but I take longer time to adapt with the cartoonist style of that season :P, so Fresh! and GoGo! are actually not-the-worst to me =]]! Do you like the sequels Max Heart and GoGo -- or what do you think about them? And yup... I do hope so... people told me that SMC will soon be subbed in English and my native language... but hehe, watching it streamed online is much more cooler -- to me at least =]], like the same with Pretty Cure... because anyway, the time is pretty convenient for me ^^! Thank you for the tip then ^^! RoseXinh (talk) 08:46, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Setsuna is one of my favorite Cure, too :P! The same with Milky Rose. I like her as Milk, but to me, she was a bit annoying in the very first episodes counted from her debut in Yes! I don't really hate Moonlight, perhaps it's because I love purple scheme ^^! It's such a coincidence when HeartCatch and Happiness Charge are both my least favorites :P... in which the pink and blue Cures are annoying to me, and the ones I enjoy are yellow and purple Cures -- too bad people consider Sunshine as gold and Moonlight as silver =]]! I agree with you. They can do a lot more with Suite and Doki Doki =.=! The story line has never be fully explained in the anime... and not all fans read manga =.=... Those things are much enough to have sequels =.=! I really want to see the non-Cure character(s) there... And probably Regina could have earned that non-Cure title :/... Oh, IC... I watched it in NicoNico by your tip... well, really don't know how many times I should say thank to you... I get access in probably because my country is close to Japan :3? Well, it's too mysterious to know =]]! Ah... IC :P! This morning the Exitoostore seems to have an issue and I can't watch it at all -- if you don't count the last 10 minutes watching it in Taima / Justin... Haiz... Next week is Lemonade so I guess I shouldn't miss it again, and the website shouldn't be crazy =]]! And by the way, do you ship Megumi x Seiji or anyone in Happiness Charge now :)? RoseXinh (talk) ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 15:35, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah... don't mind don't mind... I am actually quite busy with life here so I don't mind that ^^... just have a very little time for the shows I like -- even I have to watch or stream or download :)! Well, you're right :P... Yet I'll still keep some opinions of mine my own... just only if this season can really change those opinion... basically, I'm actually not into Megumi's VA anyway. Wow. Your story is very good :)... I'd love to read more -- well, guess it'll be when I have a little more time on Internet :)! I'm still find it misty in Splash Star... well, perhaps Toei should read what you have :3... Wow! That idea is cool, too... I want to see Cure Empress' teammates @@... And yeah... Lemonade is awesome, as always :P! IDK... for a reason, I really hate Blue e.e... Yeah, I do :P... especially when I don't ship Yaoi or Yuri, Ira x Rikka seems to be the only available (Cure) couple :P... They're very lovely together... I want to see more scenes for them but well... RoseXinh (talk) 13:04, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, you can send email to Toei I suppose? As I see your ideas are pretty cool and inspiring... well, they could make Toei consider in making sequels... or at least they can be used in future seasons :P! Yeah... I want to see their appearances instead of those black silhouettes... Yeah... looks to me that Happiness Charge won't be the same with HeartCatch as HeartCatch does not have that much love triangle... I don't feel like HaCha is a show for children... haizz... children are too young for "love triangle"... but well, I think that both Hime and Iona somehow has their interests on Seiji, too... but he's just too busy putting his eyes on Megumi so he hasn't realized that yet... IDK Reina's brother as I don't know where to read Pretty Cure's manga :/! True... I understand that issue of shipping yaoi / yuri :). And thanks for the picture... it's very interesting :P... I had something to talk before, but somehow I forgot what I've meant to tell you =.=... Sorry... I have bad memories :)! RoseXinh (talk) 11:18, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know... Too bad with that :/! Hehe yeah! I'm very happy when I hear that ^^... Now let's see what will Blue do :3... I doubt if there was a love triangle Tender - Blue - Mirage in the past *grin*! LOL I hope, but most of the princes in the Cure movies turn out to be baddies :P! Etto... saying further, it seems that Hime has already been part of Seiji's "harem" =]]! Hehe, true. There's no much plot for guys, as this show is just mainly for girls :P... well, it'd be could if Seiji becomes the first magical boy =]]! Haha, not yet :P! But I just hope I will =]]! I just find it's weird... as Fortune defeated Phantom in Pretty Cure grave, why didn't Tender and the others get released @@? Or she needs to kill Phantom to get them released @@? Or she could have brought her sister's mirror out of there, but she hadn't done that. Ahh... I think I'll ship Fortune and Phantom :3! RoseXinh (talk) 01:05, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... That would make sense :P! OMG! That's for Sure! Cure Flower even ended up marrying Sora-san =]] -- or maybe she's older than Blue so that rule didn't affect her as she was unable to know about it :3! Talking about that, Seiji is gonna be the next Saiark... and as he's too shy to tell Megumi the truth, perhaps the Saiark part will help him ^^~ Yep... that is a big issue talking about. When you know a dude likes your friend, and suddenly you realize you like that dude, what will you do? Confessing to him, he might like you or not, but can end up losing your friendship, and if not confessing, especially if he likes you, you might lose that one... well, it's an inner conflict and it sure hurts a lot. I've experienced that much. Poor Hime -.-! LOL... I will haha... my memories seriously get worse now =.=... Yup! I'd love trying to write something about shipping Fortune and Phantom in the future when I have time -- it could take forever "when I have time" =.= urg! But here the big issue is Phantom locked himself in the weird romantic feelings for Mirage -.-... Mirage, seriously, you have Blue :/... so... yeah... I have no idea when will he realizes that Mirage will just love Blue -- she has turned into evil self just because of that lame Blue >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 15:46, July 29, 2014 (UTC)